miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrien Agreste/Relationships
Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug As Cat Noir, he teams up with Marinette to stop the Evillustrator in the episode of the same name and promises to protect her. He introduces himself in a playful, flirty manner by kissing her hand and trying to show off his muscles. Afterwards, as Adrien, he asks her what she thinks of Cat Noir, and he assumes from her jumbled response (which is her trying to say he, Adrien, is cooler) that she thinks he is cool, to his satisfaction. During "Glaciator", disappointed that Ladybug didn't show up to a date which he himself planned, he decides to stop by at Marinette's balcony. He confides in her when they both are having love problems, and cheers her up by showing him his surprise for Ladybug, happy that someone liked it. However, he has a huge crush on Ladybug. He gets lost in Ladybug's beauty every time when she's nearby, when he isn't being Cat Noir and even blushing at her on occasion, like during "The Mime" and "Simon Says". In "Gorizilla", he says that he will always trust Ladybug when he jumped off the building and yet didn't transform, having faith in her. However, once on the ground Adrien almost calls Ladybug "My Lady" in front of everyone before catching himself. During after the titular villain's defeat in "Style Queen", he personally thanked Ladybug for the lift back to Grand Palais and for saving him. Adrien also acted nervous when he found his hand on Ladybug's shoulder causing him to stutter. He constantly flirts with her (as Cat Noir) and refers to her by a number of pet names, including "My Lady" and "Bugaboo". He often puts her on the spot with his romantic advances, but he does respect her wishes and never takes it too far. To his constant exasperation, she doesn't seem to reciprocate his feelings. Occasionally, he loses his bravado around her, like during Valentines' Day after defeating Dark Cupid in the episode of the same name. He longs to know who she is behind the mask, but he respects her desire to keep it secret as seen in "Lady Wifi", when he doesn't open the door with Ladybug detransforming behind it. As a team, they work well together, although Cat Noir sometimes feels like he has to do more of the dirty work because he cannot capture akumas. Despite his crush on her, he doesn't agree with everything she says and questions her if she becomes irrational. Sometimes, they have disagreements, but they know how to work them out and defeat any villain. Cat Noir is fully willing to risk his life to protect her, having shielded her from lethal attacks. He is very dedicated to Ladybug and hopes she will one day return his affections. Sensitive about his feelings for her, he struggles briefly in "Glaciator" when he thinks Ladybug is playing with his emotions. He apologizes later for his bitterness after she explains she never meant to hurt him. When Ladybug kindly tells him that she honestly doesn't see him romantically, he respectfully accepts her honesty and tells her she is his best friend, yet he doesn't lose hope in her reciprocating his feelings someday. He briefly becomes frustrated that Ladybug kept secrets from him in "Syren", however, she promises he will be told everything by "him". After he meets Master Wang Fu and defeats Syren, he thanked his partner for keeping her promise. In "Reverser", when he turns cowardly, Cat Noir is encouraged and comforted by Ladybug to the end. In "Anansi", when he questioned about being replaced by their new ally Carapace, she assured him that he was irreplaceable making him smile. During "Sandboy", when it's revealed that his nightmare is an evil version of her hating him and Ladybug says, "You have strange dreams too." When she asks him about it in concern he says "You're the girl of my dreams." He becomes shocked with Ladybug when she lost the Bee Miraculous in "Queen Wasp", and yet worked with her to get to it back. During "Frozer", he once again tries to confess her love to Ladybug but once again she rejects him (unaware that the special guy is his alter ego) becoming sad but when they meet again he treats her coldly and goes off on his own. But when he defends Ladybug from Frozer's incoming attack Cat Noir realizes that they still make a great team despite not being a couple and still continues to romantically pursue her. In "Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)", when Ladybug felt doubtful on how to defeat Hawk Moth he encouraged Ladybug by reminding her despite not having a full team they were in it together and they would find a way. }} Plagg Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth Nathalie Sancoeur Nino Lahiffe/Carapace Chloé Bourgeois Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge Emilie Agreste Lila Rossi }} Santa Claus Kagami Tsurugi Master Wang Fu